Yin and Yang
by Naoko Natsume
Summary: Aizen is baffled by the newcomer of his division whom people call the "witch" of the Seireitei.  He has treat her with the upmost kidness yet why does she seem to despise him?  She wants to destroy all Shinigami.  Please be kind my second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Witch

It was an unusually dark night in the Seireitei. A soundless spirit walked through the Seireitei.

"Hey! Xiao here it comes! The witch! Question as highly respected Shinigami what do you think we should do with her?"

"I don't know Nanako maybe we should jut kill it?" Said the bigger female Shinigami.

The girl looked at them with disdain and hatred. If she had true control of her powers she would of gladly released her zanpakuto and killed them both and no one would of known it was her…But her powers still had not been horned properly. She held onto her zanpakuto tightly.

"You know what the creepiest thing about you is witch? No one ever _hears_ you when you walk. What are you?"

"My my what is going on here? It is so late do I hear some delinquent Shinigami need punishing?"

The three women turned to see a tall like skeletal man whom was covered in white and black make up.

"My my Xiao and Nanako I remember you two I had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting you both five years ago was it now? Your reistsu stank then and it stinks now and even more incredible it is so low and no development what so ever…You know that you must be punished wondering out your barracks after hours and I surely cannot take you back to your Captain in the state he is in….He is not well at all…My my that would be rather cruel of me to do that Captain Ukitake and to you girls as I know you do not wish to disturb him. I know I shall punish you! Come you two lets go to the labs and maybe I will be able to find out why your spiritual power has not grown in the slightest" A smile broadened all the way to his eyes.

He turned his back on them and began to walk expecting them to follow in suite.

"What Captain Kurotsuchi! What about _her?"_

"What are you talking about? You stupid g…?"

He turned there behind the two lesser Shinigami. There was a smaller female Shinigami behind them both. He had not sensed her spiritual pressure and would not of known she was there unless Xiao had not told him. His eyes widened. "_This must be the girl everyone is talking about" _He thought.

He continued to stare at her and then decided to break the silence.

"You must be the new third seat of fifth division Asakura Aya?"

"Yes Captain I just got told of the situation and was on my way there until…"

"Until these little bugs got in your way?" He questioned.

The two female Shinigami stared at Captain Kurostuchi with complete fear and then looked Aya with utter hatred.

"_Third seat! She has just finished the Academy! The rumors where true about it.." _Xiao thought venomously.

"Well well don't allow me to detain you any further and now you two follow me."

Aya bowed and he began to walk away and the two female shnigami glared at Aya and stared back not once releasing her gaze from them. She knew the two girls was going to endure much pain and Aya felt sorry-sorry that it was not her inflicting pain upon them. as the captain and the two shinigami disappeared into the shadows. Aya finally released her hilt of her zanpakuto. Blood streaming down her hand. As she began to walk to her barracks her new home. The wound on her hand began to close up. She shunpoed to her division. As she arrived there in a matter of seconds there stood a man with coils of short blue hair. His nose reminded Aya of herons beak she almost thought that he had no mouth until she saw a small line under his dark olive skin.

"Third seat Asakura Aya?"

Aya merely nodded.

His mouth dropped and he bowed as he lifted his head his eyes had changed. Something Aya was too used to seeing.

"I am fourth seat Yagami Takeshi. Captain Aizen and Lieutenant

Hinamori are attending business. So they asked me to get you settled in and show you your quarters and they both will meet with you tomorrow morning."

"Fine please show me to my quarters"

As they walked through the fifth division barracks. Pictures of students hung on the walls and there was a big picture of the division with their captain and lieutenant. The room was painted in a light blue and had many flowers and plants surrounding the area. They reached Aya's quarters. Takeshi slid the door open.

"This is your room."

Aya entered the room it was medium sized with a futon on the floor and a small sized brown oak table. Aya turned to slide her door shut but Takeshi was still there. "_Annoying bug how I wish I could just stand on you and see you squirm" Thought_ Aya.

"I was wondering third seat Asakura if you would like me to keep you company for a while?" His eyes widened in hunger.

"That is not necessarily I am tired. You may leave fourth seat Yagami.

His eyes narrowed to the floor and his face cracked as if Aya had grabbed him at the back of his hair and banged it repeatedly on the floor.

"As you wish. The captain expects you to be at his office at the beginning of the hour of the snake. If you turn left from here and continue down the lobby you cannot miss it." He turned to leave. "One last thing welcome to the fifth division we are very lucky to have you _very lucky _indeed." He looked at her up and down then left. Aya moved forward slid the door shut then she locked it. She turned and went into her bathroom and she turned on the shower. She stepped out of her hakama and walked into the shower.

"_Disgusting absolutely disgusting how I hate them all…"_

"_Hush Aya learn our powers. Use this opportunity to learn and take control of our powers. Use them all use them like they have used us."_

"_I don't even want to bring here Masamune how often have we contemplated of running away to the material world?"_

"_Yes that would be a good idea if we had control and besides justice must be done."_

Aya smiled her zanpakuto was so unique but that was not the reason why she loved him. He was her only friend. She turned of the shower and dressed for bed. She climbed into her bed and feel asleep.

The sun shone on Aya's face as she began to wake up. She stretched. She was up on time. In an hours time for the first time she would be meeting with her captain and her lieutenant. She was not hungry if she was not assigned a mission she would eat after meeting the captain and lieutenant. She outstretched her arms and climbed out of her futon. Time had passed and it was now time to meet the captain.

Hey third seat Asakura it is time to meet with the captain. It's me fourth seat Yagami and I thought I would walk you to the captains office."

She closed her eyes in annoyance it was him… First she had smelt him the odour of cheap perfume to mask a man who had no personal hygiene and had not washed for at least four days then his voice that rung through her ears. As she unlocked and slid the door open. She saw the one thing that annoyed her more than anything about him his eyes. Big eyes that was filled with greed, stupidity, laziness, weakness, desire and two things she hated more than anything. A coward and cruelty. He was the type to exert what little power he had one weaker people to make himself feel better and Aya knew these type of people too well.

"Fourth Seat Yagami allow to get one thing straight with you I do not require your assistance I can perfectly find the captains office by myself and furthermore do not come to my quarters unless requested understand?"

Aya stared at him and he stared back. From an early age Aya would not break the gaze of anyone. He looked to the ground.

"Sorry third seat Asakura. I did not wish to offend you."

He bowed and left without another word. However Aya knew this would not be the end of it. She turned left from her quarters and walked down the corridor and there it was with "Captain Aizen" written on a blank of wood nailed to the wall. Aya was not one to prolong things. She walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Please enter" Called a masculine kind voice.

Aya entered and bowed. As she lifted her head she saw a small girl with purple hair neatly in a bun and then stood the tall muscular man with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that was framed with black glasses.

"Ah you must be our new third seat Asakura Aya. Many apologies for not being the one to introduce you into our division. I was regrettably very busy as was Lieutenant Momo."

His eyes widened at her third seats appearance she was small had curves to die for far better than the slut Matsumoto. Her long wavy jet black hair reached her hips, her skin was pale that was complemented by her rosy cheeks and blood red lips. But Aizen could not stop staring at her eyes. Her deep blue eyes, that glittered like the midnight sky.

"_Liar you were not busy well unless you class fucking your Lieutenant as work. Poor thing she actually thinks you love her…" _Aya thought.

"I hope you are going to enjoy it here in our division we have lovely people here and if you need anything please don't hesitate to come and find me. I will be going to my duties now. Captain Aizen."

"Why thank you Momo. I shall see you later." Replied Aizen.

Momo smiled at him and then smiled at Aya and then left the room and slid the door behind her.

"_Dumb bitch." _Thought Aya.

Aizen was taken aback when Aya turned back to face him. Women stared at him with desire but this woman was staring at him with no desire and was he imagining it hatred?

"Right Aya presuming you have not eaten yet I took the libertly of having some food brought here. As I like to get too know my members of my division. As I don't see us as just another division within the gotei but I see my division as my family." He smiled at her warmly and gestured for her to come and sit with him.

"_You're lucky am not in my materialized form.." _

"_Why is that Masamune?"_

"_Because I would of puked all over him."_

Aya looked to the ground as she sat down and smiled at her zanpakuto's comment. Boiled fish, _Natto_, _Nori _and _Tsukemono _was neatly placed on the table ready for them to eat.

"Please Aya help yourself. So I believe your zanpakuto is fire based like our Captain Commanders?"

Aya looked up and then stared at Aizen. He felt invisible daggers being thrown at him every time she stared at him and was it his imagination did the room get colder and darker?

"_Is that what you told them we could do? Interesting…"_

"Yes though Masamune can hardly be compared to the captain commanders his zanpakuto is incredibly powerful." Aya replied.

"Well with the right guidance maybe you and Masamune will be." Aizen replied kindly.

"_So you wish to play this game do you Aizen? Fine I will play you at your own game" _Aya thought.

Once again Aizen had no idea why she was staring at him with pure hatred. "_I need to get rid of her" He_ thought.

Twenty minutes had passed and thankfully by this time she had excused herself saying she had better start getting on with her work. He was glad she was gone he felt a deep unease when she was around him.

"Yo! Captain Aizen I'd be careful she sees right thru you!" Gin added gleefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SOUL READER**

**Author's notes: Ok guys this has a lot of adult themes in this chapter and will continue throughout the story, you have been warned! **

The fifth division had welcomed their third seat Aya Asakura with open arms. She had completed all work and defeated hollows with great ease. However within the month of having their new third seat the members of the division had become very uneasy around her and some even feared her.

"She is just so creepy, I feel she can see right through me and I have even seen her talking to people but when I approached her further there was no one there! And she just looked at me and walked away" Whispered a small Shinigami who's hair nearly touched the ground even though it was in a ponytail.

Lieutenant Hinamori sighed as she heard the whispered conversation between the two members of her division. It had been nearly over a month of having their new third seat and nothing about her could be faulted. She did her paperwork on time and in battle was incredibly efficient. However Aya never spoke unless she needed to, no one knew anything about her and even more concerning the squad seemed to fear her. Momo had realized that Aya was not making friends well so Momo decided to hold a party to welcome Aya. But she was so cold hearted to everyone and especially to Captain Aizen. This completely baffled Momo as Captain Aizen was kindest person anyone could ever meet. She decided she would go and discuss this matter with Captain Aizen as she in truth did not like Aya either whenever she spoke to the girl; Aya would reply to Momo as she was simple or even stupid and would look down on her with pity.

Candle light lit the room that would of been otherwise been wrapped in complete darkness. Aya was sat on her knees and she looked at the man sat in front of her. His brown hair slicked back and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared at Aya. She moved closer to him and pressed her breasts against him and in response he grunted. She took off his haori and began undo his hakama. She slipped her hands up his muscular chest and the wrapped her arms behind his neck. He pulled her towards him and then slipped his tongue in her mouth. He smiled with satisfaction that she began moaning in his mouth. Her hands grabbed his hair. Aizen slowly put Aya on the floor and climbed a top of her. Aya smiled and quickly pushed Aizen of her and then quickly climbed a top of him. They both continued to kiss and Aya began to remove his hakama. She began to slowly move down him kissing and touching him everywhere.

"Captain Aizen you are so big!" He lifted his head and looked at her she looked at him so sweetly and smiled. Then Aya moved her head down her long hair sweeping on him. She opened her mouth and began to devour him. He dropped his head on the ground and grabbed her head his hands tangling in her hair. She then put his entire penis in her mouth and began sucking like something mad. He couldn't take it anymore she was moaning very loudly and making him feel that he thought no woman could ever make him feel. He wanted her now. As he came in her mouth, he sat up quickly and pushed her to the ground and as he ripped her hakama off she grabbed both his shoulders and opened her legs to him and wrapping them around his body. He grunted as his penis was touching her womanhood. She and he was both panting and staring at one another. He moved forward putting himself in her ...

"Captain Aizen sorry to disturb you but I really need to talk to you."

Aizen bolted upright from his bed and looked around. Aya was not here.

"_It has happened again these dreams...It began when I met her...It felt so real...I was about to...Momo had to wake me up at the best part...She is so annoying" _Aizen thought angrily.

Momo looked at her captain in truth she had been there longer before she woke her captain. He was moaning passionately in his sleep. She hoped he was dreaming about her. Momo thought of undressing and climbing in bed with Aizen and waking him by kissing him. However she was not sure if he was dreaming about her so she decided to wake him because if she carried on watching him moan she would have gone through with her mad idea.

"It seems I have slept in late, is everything ok Momo?" He asked while reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"Well we have a slight problem Captain Aizen." Momo replied.

"Our third seat is fantastic she completes missions and paper work is fine however she is quite unfriendly and some of our squad members seem to fear her and even some have refused missions with her."

"_Aya a very strange beautiful young woman that our squad seem to fear, we have all misjudged her including me. I need to get rid of her which won't be hard..." _Aizen thought.

"_Lie to the head Captain, lie to the Captains of the Gotei 13, lie to Ichimaru Gin, lie to your squad and lie to your lieutenant but do not lie to yourself Sosuke. You and I both know what we felt when we met that girl."_

Aizen chose to ignore Kyoka Suigetsu's words. As he did not like thinking about the effect Aya had on him since the day they had both met.

"Thank you Momo for telling me with. I don't like that one of our members is not being welcomed in our squad. Once I am dressed I shall go speak to Aya and see if I can resolve the matter."

Momo lingered at the door and stared at him. He knew she desired him and though he knew she loved more than anything and a couple of times he thought that she going to make a pass at him which made him feel physically sick. Momo was a useful tool but a pathetic tool none the less.

"Thank you Captain" Aizen did not reply but smiled at her with his open hearted smile that made her feel light headed.

Aya was walking back to the squad five barracks she had just been to the training ground and saved two members of the fifth squad as a Menos Grande had ripped a hole in the grounds and nearly killed the two young members. They had not thanked her just stared at her in shock and fear. She did not speak to them either and had just walked away. Aya was growing tired of everyone they all had judged her even before getting to know her. But she knew she should not let it bother her as soon as she met a person she saw their life's imprint. Which meant she knew everything about them and how she saw their true mask not the false one they wore when around people.

"Hey! You're the third seat Asakura Aya aren't you?"

She turned and saw a medium tall curvy strawberry blonde haired woman.

"I am Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku of the tenth division."

"_Wow Momo was right she is stunning and her breasts are bigger than mine. I wonder if she is as strange as Momo says."_

Aya stared at the lieutenant trying to keep her face composed as she heard the lieutenant's thoughts as clear as water.

"Pleased to meet you Lieutenant Matsumoto"

"Well if you want we should meet up and go out for a drink one night?" Rangiku offered.

Before Aya could reply she heard a sharp "Matsumoto!" Aya turned and looked down she saw a boy with spiky silver hair and ice cold blue eyes. She realised he was wearing a captain's haori and was obviously the tenth squads captain. He was well known through the Soul Society. He was the child genius that had risen among the ranks of the Gotei 13 quite quickly and was well known for a no nonsense captain which was ironic as Rangiku was well known for her lazy laid back attitude.

"Captain! I was just on my way back. I was just introducing myself to the new third seat of the fifth division."

"Really? Or were you just looking for things to do instead of doing paper work Rangiku? He added coldly.

He then turned to Aya and looked up at her and raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations Third seat Asakura Aya, Captain Aizen will make sure your talents grow he has made many of his members become lieutenants. He and Lieutenant Hinamori will take good care of you. Rangiku let's go."

Aya bowed at the captain as he began to leave. She was shocked as she had heard a lot about the child genius and had thought that he might have seen through Aizen yet he had not. But then again Aya was not surprised she had only met one other person with frightening power like Aizen and _he _had killed _his _many enemies with such ease and in turn lived for millions of years. Aya shuddered at the thought of _him. _

"Coming Captain!" Rangiku turned to Aya "I will come and get you when I have some free time one night and we will go out and have some girly time!"

Birds sang softly and were perched on the blossom tree that stood in all its glory and beauty as the tree had just began to bloom. In the distance Aya could hear the Shinigami going about their usual business, some arguing, some practicing the art of battle, others laughing and crying and others that were moaning their lover's name. Aya could hear in the barracks of the tenth division Rangiku whining to her captain about all the work she had to do and then there where the deep silent thoughts of everyone that thought was well hidden from everyone.

Aya at an early age realised that she could hear things a lot more profound and from very away and had found that she could shut herself of from the noises. Then their thoughts came which nearly drove her mad if it was not enough for her to hear everyone what they was doing or saying throughout the day she had began to hear their thoughts as well. Then as she grew accustomed to the very loud world she lived in. She began to see their cruel hearts and their rotting soul's desires. Whenever she saw a person she would know his or her inner most desires and thoughts. Then without knowing they would reveal their true heart and soul and Aya began to realise how wicked people truly where and the Shinigami was even worse.

When Aya began at the Shinigami academy she had a teacher named Matsuda Seiko she was very pretty and very clever. Everyone at the academy looked up to her and liked her. She had married a well known author in the Soul Society who was very handsome and very rich. He worshipped the ground she walked on and would do anything for her. Everyone talked about their teacher's life and how she deserved this fairy tale like life. Little did people know that little miss perfect was far from it. She had been having sex with her students and then began an affair with her husband's father and the child that she had given birth three month ago was not her husbands' but in fact her husband's father. Aya felt sorry for the man as he was one of very few who was genuinely kind. But Aya knew once he found out he would have a nervous breakdown and kill his wife, the baby and himself. From then on he would be seen as a monster that killed his baby and the beautiful teacher whom was loved by everyone. Aya learnt from an early age that trying to intervene was pointless fate had mysterious ways of dealing with things. Aya had found she was very alone a long time ago.

"_Still not thinking about that family are you? If I was you I would be worried about Aizen." _ Masamune said quietly.

Masamune as usual was right. Aya for a long time had grown used to hearing everyone's footsteps, them talking; their thoughts and even being able read their hearts and souls. Yet Aizen she could not the only time she had a slight connection was when he was lying. She felt very disturbed by the man.

Aya pulled Masamune out of his sheath and began practising trying to keep her mind of many things that troubled her. Masamune was her only friend. She lifted her zanpakuto in the air and as she was about to bring it back down someone from behind grabbed both her hands. She jumped which was new to her as she was used to hearing people miles away. She stood for not knowing what to do.

"My apologies Aya I did not realize I would make you jump."

He slowly let go of her and she turned to face him. Aizen stood there the glasses he generally wore was gone and his hear that was generally a little mess was slick back. Aya smiled all the illusions of him gone. This was Aizen that stood in front of her.

Aizen smiled "I knew I was correct you are a Soul Reader. But your power goes far beyond that you are a sorceress the only one in existence I might add."

Aya starred in horror so he knew all along. He knew she was very powerful yet he was more powerful and he could kill her and no one would ever suspect him. They both knew that. She felt helpless something she had not felt for a long time.

"As you have correctly guessed it too am a sorcerer. And Aya forgive me but you are holding you zanpakuto all wrong. Here." He walked towards her and held her hand gently and lifted her arm. By doing this her sword was against his neck yet he did not flinch nor did he move away.

"Captain Aizen shouldn't you be with Lieutenant Hinamori giving her _special _attention."

"Special attention?" Aizen looked confused at Aya.

"When you were busy on the first time you met me you had said you had been busy with the Lieutenant."

"You think I am sleeping with Momo? I did lie to you that day I was busy certainly not with Momo. I was in Hueco Mundo."

Aya starred in shock. He was telling her the truth there was no doubt in her mind about that but why was he telling her? She had presumed he had come to kill her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how lonely it is with such power and not having no one. "

"You think you know me but..."

Before Aya could continue Aizen interrupted her "I know your power matches a captains you pretend to be weaker than what you are and you do not want to make friends here because the friends you did have did nothing but stab you in the back and you are afraid if you make new friends they will do the same thing."

Aya looked at Aizen angrily she thought she could see through him she never imagined he could see right through her. "What do you want from me?" Aya asked angrily.

"To teach you too control your powers and hopefully to be your friend."

Aya looked up at him he was incredibly seductive and very handsome. She had never been attracted to a man before which was lucky for them as they could not touch her. Yet for the first time Aya wanted nothing more than to rip Aizen's clothes of and have him touch her and make love to her. She blushed and was quite certain Masamune was blushing too.

"You do know I know when you are lying to me?" She said breaking the silence.

"Yes I know and I know when you are lying too. Aya I know you don't trust anyone but please believe me I do not want to harm you."

She finally lifted her head and for the first time her eyes met his. Her deep blue eyes that made him dizzy whenever he looked at her, then his eyes looked down at her well rounded blood rep lips. He wanted to crush lips against hers and rip her hakama of and feel her big breasts in his hands. He wanted to put her softly on the ground and make love to her...

"I do not need anyone and my powers are perfectly under control thank you Captain Aizen."

Aya began to leave as she began to walk past him he grabbed her small hand.

"Aya, why did you become a Shinigami?"

She held on to his warm hand and looked up at him and said "To get revenge"

She continued to hold his hand and for a couple more seconds they both stared at each other. She finally let go of him bowed and walked away. Aizen mentally kicked himself for letting her go. He wanted to know everything about her and then he looked out into the distance with a beautiful smile on his face he had finally found someone like him.

**Author's notes: Sorry for the late update my laptop broke just bought a new one and will have next chapter up either tomorrow or at the latest Tuesday. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FINDING A FRIEND?**

It was dark and the stars shone hauntingly bright. Aya had her door slid open and was sat on the balcony floor. If someone was to see Aya they would be reminded of a Zen statue as she looked in deep tranquillity. But in truth she could not sleep and was very distressed. It had been a couple of hours since Aizen had spoken to her so openly. She did not understand him. Everything he had said to her was the truth. She knew the day she met him his appearance and even his personality was all an illusion but just a couple of hours ago she had met the true Aizen. It alarmed her how much he knew about her and more importantly anyone Aya had ever met, she could read their minds, hear their souls and hearts. Every passing person without knowing had let Aya know their deepest darkest secrets. Yet he she could not read Aizen's thoughts nor hear his soul or heart. The only ability she had to hold over him was to know when he was lying.

Aya turned to her right. A man was sat down with his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping but she knew he was very much awake. He was very tall slender but very muscular, his jet black hair neatly cut into a bob and bangs that covered his right eye.

"Masamune I cannot read his mind, heart or soul. Does this mean that he has no soul or heart?" Aya questioned.

The man opened his crimson eyes and turned on her right turned his head and looked into midnight sky blue eyes.

"Aya if he had no soul how would one become a Shinigami? I think you know what it really means but you are too afraid to speak it. It means you have found someone finally more powerful than you and _him._"

Aya looked at her zanpakuto. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Masamune how long have we been together?"

"I have always been with you but you first called my name when you were four years old." He replied.

Aya closed her eyes. She did not want to think about her past because it was truly _hell._

Aya could hear in the distance someone who was in the barracks of squad five that was not a member of the division. Her footsteps were clumsy and full of energy. It was Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey! Rangiku why are you here? Is everything ok with Shiro-chan?"

"Hi, Momo yes my captain is just fine. I am here because I am going to go and get Aya and we are going to paint the Seireitei red!" Rangiku replied.

Aya heard Momo in take a deep breath and knew without having to see her. Momo was looking at Rangiku worried.

"Aya are you sure? She is..."

"Very beautiful and no one seems to be giving her a break not even after all the hard work she has put in. It's not easy being beautiful, having hair and a body to die for. I should know." Rangiku said while playing with her hair.

"Now if you excuse me" Rangiku turned on her heel and began to approach Aya's bedroom. Before Aya could do anything. The door slid open and Rangiku popped her head through. Aya turned to her right. Masamune had already reformed back to his sword form.

"Hey! I have come to get ready at yours and then we can go out. No arguments! And don't worry I brought sake!" Rangiku pulled out four bottles of sake behind her back.

"Lieutenant..."

"Call me Rangiku. Here" Rangiku poured some sake down Aya's mouth. Aya had never drunk sake before and she nearly spat it out but quickly stopped herself from gagging and swallowed it.

"Now you don't seem the type of girl who likes shopping...Wow!" Rangiku had moved to Aya's closet and opened it.

"Actually I love shopping." Aya replied quietly.

Rangiku turned to Aya. "Who do you normally go shopping with Aya?"

Aya looked to the ground. "I used to go with my friend but she...died and I don't know if you can tell but people haven't really taken to me."

Rangiku looked at the girl with pity. In truth she had heard about Aya a while back and knew it was down to jealousy.

"Well Aya we can go shopping tomorrow after we have recovered from our hangovers!" Rangiku turned back to the closet and began rooting through.

"Wow Aya this is Chappy Couture! How do you afford something like that?"

"I come from a well off family." Aya replied dryly.

As the two Shinigami got ready they both drowned the four bottles of sake and began to get their makeup out.

"So which makeup do you use Aya?"

"When I used to go out I normally would wear some mascara, eye shadow and lipstick but during the day nothing."

"Aya you are a very lucky girl most women have to paint their faces before they even look acceptable. You are like me I don't wear foundation and but a bit of make up on when I go out."

Rangiku bent down in front of Aya and smiled at her. She began brushing eye shadow on her eyes. Aya starred at Rangiku shocked and tensed and smiled slightly then closed her eyes.

The bar was quite busy for half past nine. People was laughing, talking, dancing and drinking. Three captains sat together in the corner of the bar.

"My my Sosuke you seem to be very popular tonight all the girls keep staring at you." Captain Kyoraku said.

"I don't think they are looking at me. I think they are looking at Jushiro." Aizen replied.

Jushiro's face went as red as the strawberry drink he held in his hand.

"Right gentlemen, why don't we have a little contest? Shall we see who can get the most women here?" Asked Captain Kyoraku.

Aizen and Ukitake both looked at Kyoraku who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And whoever comes out the looser has to kiss Captain Unohana. Right the game is on!" Kyoraku jumped enthusiastically brushed his back his hands and began walking away.

"Shunsui if you found yourself stuck in Hueco Mundo which would you take with you women or sake?" Aizen asked.

"I can't pick! I would rather die. Now come on! Remember whoever looses has to kiss old scary Unohana on the lips!"

He walked away and Aizen turned to Ukitake. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes I really want to be there when Shunsui has to kiss Unohana."

Both men laughed and stood up and before Aizen left the table three women approached him and began talking to him.

It had been an hour since the Captain Kyoraku had challenged to other two captains. Aizen and Ukitake stood at the bar when Kyoraku rejoined them. A tall blonde haired woman stood beside Aizen.

"Ahh my young lady would you like to know what it is like to date a strong captain? I can make all your dreams come true!"

Before the woman could even open her mouth to reply a stern voice replied.

"Well if she likes men who are lazy, perverts and who's drunk most of the time then she should date you!"

Aizen looked to his right and there stood the Eighth's Division lieutenant. She was scowling making her nose all crinkle up.

"Ahh Nanao! My beautiful Nanao!" Kyoraku held out his arms to her for an embrace. She picked up her glass of wine and threw it in his face. He stood there looking dumbfounded. Nanao turned to the two other captains bowed and walked away. Aizen and Ukitake looked to the ground trying not to laugh.

The tall blonde haired woman turned to Aizen. "Captain Aizen I am a big fan of yours and here." She passed him a piece of paper and walked away.

"Well gentleman out of you two who is kissing Unohana? Because I believe I have won this challenge." (Kyoraku clearly not fazed by the wine being frown in his face and began wiping himself down with the cloth the barmaid had given him.)

"I got eight." Replied Jushiro "And you Sosuke?"

"I got eight." In truth Aizen had gotten a lot more but he had given up counting. He paid no interest to meaningless women whom through themselves at him.

Both men turned to Kyoraku who had been unusually quiet. "You know what that was a stupid game...Who thought of such a stupid game? Hey is that Rangiku? And oh my who is that with her?"

Aizen turned and saw Rangiku in a very short emerald green dress and looked on Rangiku's left. There stood Aya in golden high heels (though still smaller than Rangiku as Aya was very small to begin with) a short fuchsia pink dress that complemented her pale skin tone and her jet black long wavy hair. The dress barley covered her breasts and her legs looked amazing. Aizen began to imagine having her legs wrapped round his waist.

He looked at the ground annoyed. He came out with these stupid idiots so then he could get her mind of Aya.

"Hello, Sosuke you spaced out then. Are you ok? And is that not your third seat Aya?" Kyoraku questioned.

"_Damn I am making myself look like an idiot! What is wrong with me?" _Aizen thought.

In the depths of his very soul he could hear Kyoka Suigetsu laughing at him.

"Yes that is her."

"It seems she has made quite a few friends her and Lieutenant Hisagi seem to be getting along very well." Ukitake added with a smile.

Aizen looked up and scowled. He watched Aya as she continued to laugh with Rangiku.

"So, Aya tell me a bit about yourself." Rangiku asked.

"Like what?"

"You know like your family or past boyfriends."

Rangiku looked at Aya and was sure all the colour had drained from the beautiful woman's face.

Aya looked to the floor "There's nothing much to talk about."

Rangiku looked at Aya but decided not to press her. Before a man could smack Aya on the bum she grabbed his hand and turned around. It was the fourth seat Yagami Takeshi. "Hello Aya how are you?"

Before she could reply he grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. Aya pulled away her eyes wide in fear. Takeshi's smile faded and small like green snakes began slithering under his skin, his veins began popping out and then he began frothing at the mouth. Everyone had stopped talking, the music had stopped and now everyone was starring at Aya in fear. Takeshi looked at Aya and then dropped to the ground.

"I demand you tell me third seat Asakura Aya what you did to fourth seat Yagami Takeshi." Shouted the head captain Yamamoto his voice echoeing through the halls.

"My apologies head captain I did nothing." Aya calmly replied.

"Aya the man is an a coma for kissing you and Captain Unohana has tried many ways to heal him and nothing has worked." Aizen said quietly.

Aya looked to the ground and the men continued to stare at her. It was a while before Aya spoke.

"When I was about thirteen I was captured by a Ryoka and he…Ever since then no man has been able to touch me."

Both men looked at Aya she continued to look to the floor; the head captain looked at Aya with pity.

"_Aya what really happened? I know you are lying something more than this must have happened for your powers to act this way."_

The head captain broke the silence. "I see your powers have manifested in a negative response when a man tries to be intimate with you. I shall take it since then you have never been intimate?"

Aya looked to the ground. How embarrassing! Even more embarrassing was the fact that Aizen was there. Aya felt her cheeks reddening.

Captain Yamamoto clucked his tongue in sympathy. "Aya this will continue until you come to terms with what is happening. I want you to come to terms with this; do you wish me to refer you to someone?"

"If it is ok may I speak to Captain Aizen he's been very kind to me."

Aizen looked at Aya taken aback last time he spoke to her she rebuked his offer to help. Captain Yamamoto looked at Aizen who nodded.

"I have no problem with this as long as you don't mind head captain."

"Of course not, third seat Asakura you are dismissed and get a good night's rest." Very ill

Aya bowed deeply to both of the captains and began to walk away.

"_I will never tell anyone the truth ever otherwise it would result me in being brought back to him." _ Aya thought and had too will herself from shuddering.

**Author's notes: sorry for the long overdue update been very ill. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
